


Destiel Song One Shots

by heart_break_station



Category: Music - Fandom, Songs - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_break_station/pseuds/heart_break_station
Summary: Destiel one shots based off and around songs!There will be a warning above each one shotI also suggest listening to the song whole reading
Relationships: Boyfriends - Relationship, Brothers - Relationship, Friends - Relationship





	1. Space Oddity - David Bowie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about nasa, rockets, or space but I love Bowie & destiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *starts fluffy then gets angsty quickly*

Ground Control to Major Tom

“Can you hear me captain?” Dean heard a voice coming through his headpiece.  
“Loud and clear ‘Captain’” Dean said with excitement. 

Ground Control to Major Tom

“Are you ready Dean,” asked NASA’s rocket launch coordinator Castiel.  
“Ready sir! Let’s get me to the moon!” chuckled Dean making everyone in the room watching the computers laugh along with him.  
“Alright then! Let’s count her down!” smiled Castiel giving the thumbs up to the people at NASA’s big computers “helmets on! Say your temporary goodbyes Captain!”

Take your protein pills and put your helmet on

“Already done!” Dean smiles bucking the helmet under his chin and smiling bright as he felt the rocket starting to shake under him. 

Ground Control to Major Tom 

“See you soon” grinned Castiel back. Not bothering to take his eyes off of the big screen while fiddling with his badge. 

Ten

“Not if I see you first” Dean said back almost flirtatiously. 

Nine

Castiel chuckled as he saw the fire begin to light under the large rocket. 

Eight

Dean checked his buckle one last time to make sure it was as tight as possible. 

Seven

It’s now or never. 

Six 

“Everyone wave goodbye to our brave captain! America is watching you Dean!” Castiel said with his eyes watering a bit. This was his first time sending a man to the moon.

Commencing countdown, engines on 

“Just get my home safely sir” Dean laughed feeling the nerves start to twist him in his stomach. 

Five 

“No need to worry Dean! That jobs on me, your job begins once you land!” Castiel reassured Dean. 

Four 

“We’re reading to launch sir” said a young gentleman from the computers. 

Three 

“Thank you” said Castiel acknowledging the worker “hear that Dean? Off you go! May god be with us all!”

Check ignition and may God's love be with you 

“Why God when I have Castiel Novak watching my whole trip?” Dean complemented. 

Two 

Castiel chuckled. 

One

“And we have liftoff!!”

Liftoff 

The rocket shook and burst into the sky. It felt faster than lightning to Dean but from Castiel’s point of view, he was watching the man he loved go into space. He was beyond proud. Of his work. Of Dean. And of the whole Apollo 26 project.  
Shorty after they all watched the rocket break the atmosphere and the rocket break apart into the smaller capsule.  
“Dean? Are you there? We have successfully reached space!” 

This is Ground Control to Major Tom

“Loud and clear!! You look even better from up here” Dean laughed unbuckling and turning to look back down at earth.  
Castiel laughed.  
“You’re making history Dean!” 

You've really made the grade

“Pretty soon you’ll be a household name” smiles Castiel.  
“Oh sweetheart, I already am” dean winked laughing, still looking down at his planet. 

And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear

“You’re now free to move about the capsule” Castiel informed Dean shaking his head with a small smile. 

Now it's time to leave the capsule if you dare

“I I captain. I’m ‘walking’ towards the back now” Dean smiles talking a step. If you could even call it that. He felt lighter than air. 

I'm stepping through the door

“This is absolutely nothing like the simulations! There’s no words for this! This is incredible!!” Dean gasped spinning through the light air in the capsule. 

And I'm floating in a most peculiar way

“How does it look from up there?” asked a computer person.  
“It’s the second most beautiful sight in the world” smiled Dean lost in the sky. 

And the stars look very different today

“And the most beautiful is what” chuckled Castiel confused by the astronaut. 

For here

“That is between me and the moon” Dean said still not tearing his eyes away from the night sky that was surrounded him. 

Am I sitting in a tin can

“Alright then captain” laughed Castiel again.  
“I can tell you the earth looks very different. The stars. The sun. This is indescribable” Dean gasped letting his finger follow the stars through the thick glass. 

Far above the world

“Try?” asked a young lady standing my Castiel making everyone turn to look at her.  
“Sure... it’s blue. And cloudy. It’s smaller than imaginable. It makes you realize just how small you are” Dean stuttered out. 

Planet Earth is blue

“It makes me feel small. There’s 7 billion people on the earth. But I’m in space. I’m one lucky bastard” dean chuckled as he was tearing up. 

And there's nothing I can do

“Anyway, how far away am I” asked Dean trying to change the subject.  
“Almost one hundred and eleven thousand” Castiel read from a monitor. 

Though I'm past one hundred thousand miles

“Damn. I never knew I could be further away from someone” Dean laughed “it’s not a comforting feeling”. 

I'm feeling very still

“Dang 3 more days to the moon? That’s alright with me as long as it always looks this beautiful” Dean spoke more so to himself. 

And I think my spaceship knows which way to go

“Are you going to write your girlfriends name on the moon? You should. It’s sooooo sweet! And it would be there forever” said the same girl from before.  
“I would, if I had one” smirked dean as he thought of his plan. 

Tell my wife I love her very much she knows

Just then there was a rattling in the spaceship. “Castiel? What is that?” Dean asked with a slight sense of panic in his voice.  
“Dean? You’re- our? Can you- me?” Castiel’s voice came in breaks through the speakers. 

Ground Control to Major Tom

“Dean- hello? Say-! I think- is-“ Castiel’s voice came through again.  
“What?!” Dean shouted getting more panicked. 

Your circuit's dead, there's something wrong

“Dean?!” 

Can you hear me, Major Tom?

“Castiel! The capsule is on fire!! We’re going to explode!!” Dean screamed with tears running down his cheeks frantically searching for anything to calm him down.  
“Dean!! I- you” Castiel’s voice once more came through breaking up through the speakers “calm down Dean! Stay- us”. 

Can you hear me, Major Tom?

“What?! You’re breaking up! What do I do? Help!!” screamed Dean.  
“There’s nothing- can do. Nothing- can do. I’m sor- Dean” Castiel’s voice came through in tears. 

Can you hear me, Major Tom?

“Castiel it was you” screamed Dean.  
“Wh-“  
“It was you’re name I was going to write on the moon!” gasped Dean as he felt the temperature inside rapidly increasing. 

Can you 

“Dean- i-“.  
The speakers were now only producing static.  
Dean was getting incredibly lightheaded and hot.  
“I love you too Castiel” he breathed out as tears ran down his face. 

Here am I floating 'round my tin can

He looked out the window one last time down at earth. An earth he’d never seen or touch again “I’m sorry”. 

Far above the moon

I’ll miss you Castiel. 

Planet Earth is blue

Castiel and the team watched in horror and anguish as the capsule holding Dean Winchester exploded into a million pieces. Pieces that would never be recovered.  
A single helpless tear slid down Castiel’s cheek. “I’m sorry.”

And there's nothing I can do


	2. Daniel - Elton John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This sucks I just didn’t want the last one to end that way so...

Daniel is traveling tonight on a plane

Castiel broke down crying. He landed on his knees sobbing into his hands.   
“NO” he screamed through sobs as the explosion was still visible. 

I can see the red tail lights heading for Spain

“Why didn’t I tell him sooner!” Castiel screamed too himself imagining his future with Dean, if only he said something. Anything. 

Oh and I can see Daniel waving goodbye

He could see Dean’s face clear as day in his mind. Hear his voice clear as anything. Screaming for help. His last words being those of a declaration of love to no one but Castiel. 

God it looks like Daniel, must be the clouds in my eyes

Oh god, Castiel hoped Dean wasn’t in as much pain as he was in this very moment. It felt like absolutely hell. Like failure. Castiel hoped he was in heaven. 

They say Spain is pretty, though I've never been

But then Castiel felt something ok his shoulder. He gasped and looked back quickly but only to not see anything. The presence didn’t fade after he looked. It lingered.   
“Dean,” Castiel choked out putting his hand on his own shoulder. 

Well Daniel says it's the best place that he's ever seen

The pressure increased for a second in sort of a response to Castiel. Making him burst out in another fit of sobs.  
“I’m so sorry” sobbed Castiel. The pressure intensified once again. 

Oh and he should know, he's been there enough

Castiel continued to sob as he felt the hand leave his shoulder. The entire room was silent except for the cries escaping the head coordinator. 

Lord I miss Daniel, oh I miss him so much

“Castiel. Look.” a small voice spoke up from next to the weeping man. 

Oh oh, Daniel my brother you are older than me

Castiel lifted his heavy head again not sure if he could face the big screen anymore. But what he saw took his breath away. 

Do you still feel the pain of the scars that won't heal?

The debris was in the form of a lopsided heart it looked almost fake. Wait it did look fake....   
“Turn around,” a familiar voice spoke making Castiel whip around. 

Your eyes have died, but you see more than I

“Dean” he stuttered out staring at the man who was presumed dead.  
“That was a bit out of this world. But I think it would be an astronomical catastrophe if you said no marrying me” Dean smiled getting down on knee and pulling out a moonstone. 

Daniel you're a star in the face of the sky

“I thought you were dead!!” Castiel gawked covering his mouth, “yes!! Thousand times yes!”

Oh oh, Daniel my brother you are older than me

“That was mean” Castiel shouted as Dean slipped the ring on his finger.   
“Don’t be mad at me, but mad at the 100 plus people who were in on it! My real launch is in an hour” smiled Dean embracing his new fiancée.

Do you still feel the pain of the scars that won't heal?

Castiel smiles pulling the astronaut to his lips. They kissed passionately before the whole room erupted in applause and cheers. 

Your eyes have died, but you see more than I

“Are you really going to write my name on the moon,” Castiel asked wiping the last of the tears from his eyes. 

Daniel you're a star in the face of the sky

“Of course my love,” Dean smiles picking up his helmet. 

Daniel is traveling tonight on a plane

“Now you promise not to freaking die this time you jerk? And make me look like a fool” Castiel chuckled but still pretty pissed. 

I can see the red tail lights heading for Spain

“That’s your job” the astronaut winked giving the man one last peck on the lips. 

Oh and I can see Daniel waving goodbye

“Not funny” Castiel laughed with a bit of pain in his voice. 

God it looks like Daniel, must be the clouds in my eyes

“I’ll see you soon Castiel. So will the moon” Dean smiles sliding his helmet on. 

Oh God it looks like Daniel, must be the clouds in my eyes


End file.
